Team ARSL
by Genues
Summary: Follow the story of Alexi Requirim (Uh-lexi Reck-ear-ehm) And his adventure through Beacon Academy. Who will he meet, what kind of adventures will they face? Read to find out. I will be doing the trailers first. I will be posting every Thursday. If you enjoy it, feel free to comment, likewise if you hate it. I would love to know what you think.
1. Team ARSL: Alexi Requirim

Team ARSL Character Sheet and Trailer

Name: Alexi Requirim (Uh-Lexi Reck-ear-ehm)

Age: 17

Appearance (This does not include clothing.): Light-colored skin, red eyes, and deep red spiked hair. 6'3" 170 pounds.

Combat clothing: Tanned leather jacket extending just over the waist, black and white shoes, black shirt, one red bracelet on his left wrist, and one light blue bracelet on his right. (clothing can vary but if not otherwise stated, default to this.)

Weapons: The two bracelets which can transform into twin gauntlets or twin semiautomatic pistols firing dust ammunition. (mostly uses ice dust) (always has them with him.)

Casual clothing: Varies (Usually not the same nor following a pattern)

Personality: Natural leader but can be forgetful at times, nice to everyone who is at least trying to be nice to him, and avoids starting fights (but not afraid to smack-a-bitch.)

Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat, versus slow opponents, planning.

Weaknesses: fast opponents and focusing on repetitive tasks

Semblance: Weakens and stretches the molecular bonds of whatever he is hitting.

It was mid-day in the middle of a forest. Birds are singing, deer are grazing. Suddenly the sound of splitting wood echoed through the area. (cue Breaking the Habit by Lincon Park ... I'm smart I made it a link) Adoh was thrown through a tree and into one behind him. A beowolf jumped onto the trunk, howled, alerting 3 more beowolves. It then charged at Adoh. Adoh stood up and readied himself. He switches his bracelets into gun mode and loads them with ice dust rounds. As the beowolf leaps at him, he rolls under it, its momentum preventing it from stopping. Adoh stood back up and fired several rounds at the beowolf's legs, freezing it in place. He then ejects the ice dust and loads a clip withholds a flame emblem on the side. The leading beowolf lunges at him, Adoh flips over it, firing three shot which all exploded on impact and landed with a roll under the second beowolf, firing two shots into its soft underbelly. During the roll, he transforms his right pistol into a gauntlet punching the third beowolf in the face, making it stagger. He then uppercuts the beast and fires a shot into its neck. With the three beowolves dead, he walks over to the beowolf stuck in the ice prison. He takes aim and... Fade to black. BANG! One final shot rings through the air.

End

AN: Well there you go, the first trailer and the character sheet. The other ones might not have any music to go along with it, but I just thought it fit pretty good. Like I said in the AN before (unless you didn't read it) I am restarting and I'm starting with the character trailers. I'm far from being done, though, just a setback is all. Until next time.

Next: Roobakis Veronico's trailer.


	2. Team ARSL: Roobakis Veronico

Name: Roobakis Veronico

Combat Clothing: Spartan Helmet with two holes in the top for his horns, muscle shirt, strong jeans (resists cuts, tears, rips, etc.) steel toed boots with the heel of the boot also metal, black gloves with metal inside the back of the glove. Wears sandbags on arms and legs (everything together weighs almost 500pds on its own.)

Personality: Sarcastic, flirty, jokester, and athletic.

Weapons: A shield that can unfold and wrap around him or anyone behind it forming a bunker (made out of dust infused metal to massively increase durability) and can release a smokescreen, a halberd whose spearhead can detach and fire forward followed by a chain (can impale or wrap around depending on the angle.) Can be replaced with an explosive spearhead instead.

Fanus: bullhorns, great sense of smell, and mild night vision.

Traits: Studies battle strategies, excels at Grimm Studies and Combat lacking elsewhere, and protective.

Strengths: great people person, funny, strong, fast, and tough.

Weaknesses: Doesn't fully understand when it's a bad time to be funny, challenges leadership, loves to fight (even if he's losing), and won't back out of a fight (even if it means death) unless ordered to (or if he is saving someone).

Casual clothing: varies but usually wears a muscle shirt of some kind

Semblance: Attracts grimm only when he is focusing on it ( will not "accidentally" attract grimm)

Savin Me- Nickleback Woo another link for music for the trailer.

An abandoned city in ruins. The faint cry of a little girl can be heard. There's a little girl backed into a corner scrunched up gripping a teddy bear and a beowolf creeping towards her. Suddenly a shield impales itself into the ground in front of her and unfolds, surrounding her. "Hey!" A bull fanus yelled from the broken entrance "Your fights with me!" The beowolf turns away from the bunker and rushes towards him. He goes to raise his shield, realizing last second he doesn't have it. "Ah, shit." He gets knocked through one of the brittle brick walls and it comes crashing down on top of him. The beowolf then turns back to the bunker, just then a brick is thrown into the side of its head, shattering it instantly, "What did I say from the beginning?! Your fighting me!" he then throws another brick at him, pissing off the beowolf. The beowolf leaps at him and he backhands the beowolf, knocking it sideways just enough for it to tumble down beside him. "Bad dog!" The beowolf gets up and roars. The fanus grabs his halberd and stabs it through the maw, killing it. "You really need more practice before you can take something this big." The beowolf disintegrating into nothing. He walks over to the bunker and knocks on it "Knock knock."... No answer. "You're supposed to say 'whos there?'."... Still no answer. He picks up the bunker, simultaneously collapsing it. The girl is laying on the ground in a heap, pale as a sheet, still clutching the teddy bear. "Hey, I killed the big bad doggy." Still nothing, at least she's breathing. A beowolf howl a distance off was heard "Dammit." He muttered under his breath. "Come on, we need to get out of here." He puts the shield on his back and presses an unseen button on his shield. Sandbags fall from his sleeves and pant legs. He picks up the girl, making sure she has er teddy bear and runs off with her extremely fast. He eventually loses the beowolves as he approaches a small town. He walks up to a house and opens it. He walks inside and lays the girl, who gained a little color to her skin, on the couch. "Can you tell me what happened?" No response " Wheres your parents?" No response "Did they know where you were?" Still nothing."Can I at least have your name?"

"...Luna." She said after a pause.

"Luna, would you like something? water, food?"

"I'm fine, thank you." she said halfheartedly.

"Your parents are gone aren't they." The fanus said after a pause. Luna tenses up at this "They died trying to protect you and you feel like it's your fault, don't you." She looks at him shocked. "I know the feeling, I've been there. If you want, I could be like your big brother, I'll make sure no big bad doggy hurts you ever again." She runs up to him, hugging him and crying into his shoulder. After the initial shock, he wraps his arms around her and rubs her back comfortingly. "There there, I won't let anyone hurt you again."

An: The feels, it hurts. There you have it, Roobakis Veronico and his new sister. Remember her, she may or may not be important later (Evil laugh) oh, um... NOTHING! Anyway, next thursday is the next trailer. Hope you enjoyed this one and you enjoy the next one. Its alot of fun to write these so please comment, I want to know how you like it or dislike it.

Next: Soro Landsaylynne


	3. Team ARSL: Soro Landsaylynn

Name: Soro Landsaylynn

Combat clothing: Black cloak with red inner lining which offers more protection than expected (fire dust is woven in), a white half mask covering the right side of his face and has a blue lens (holds charges of ice dust), White silk gloves Strong enough to resist a razors edge (electric dust is woven in), light weight black shoes with soft soles designed so wearer can run without cramps. Pants and shirt vary because they don't matter as much.

Weapons: The fire dust within the cloak can be ignited and be used as a weapon, the electric dust can be used as taser gloves, the mask can fire out a burst of ice dust freezing the area it detonates. He also has a variety of dust grenades ( Ice dust and fire dust most commonly)

casual clothing: varies but usually keep the cloak on

Personality: quiet, follows orders quickly and efficiently, paranoid, doesn't show emotion.

Strengths: speed, stealth, disguises, infiltration, escape, getting information

Weaknesses: Strength challenges, caged fights, having no escape route (note, not afraid of small spaces, just of no escape)

Semblance: skills change depending on what dust he uses (fire dust allows gliding, electric dust allows speed, ice dust grants strength.) Can only have one active at a time unless angry (leaves him defenseless shortly after)

Trailer

Music: Castle - Halsey

"Get in, get out with the dust. Easy enough." A cloaked figure says to them self from a rooftop. They are observing a compound right across the street with the broken moon rising behind him. There appear to be two guards, each wearing a grimm mask and a white jacket with red markings on them. "Figures the White Fang beat me to it." The cloaked figure said. He then jumped off and towards the two guards activating his gloves. He lands almost on top of them be for they even noticed. Silencing them with his hand and simultaneously delivering a shock enough to knock them out. He then takes one of the masks and keycards. He opens the door and carefully closes it behind him. The door closes with a click, alerting the nearby White Fang members. They whipped around to see... nobody. The man was in the rafters. He carefully shimmies his way behind a few boxes and drops down silently. He takes off his mask and puts on the grimm mask. He then carefully melts into the crowd. Someone then ripped his hood down and other members took aim at him. His cloak suddenly catches fire igniting a few members trying to hold him. He then punches at one of the members in front of him, cloak following his movements, burning the member. He then left hooks two of them while also rotating right, cloak tail lifting up lighting two more members. He deactivated the cloak and caught a fist aimed at his head. He then activated the electric dust in his gloves. He then delivered an unknown number of punches (multiple punches delivered faster than the eye can track). He was then tackled by a mob of the White Fang. Thinking they got him, other members celebrated. The man was back in the rafters, replacing the grimm mask for his mask. The lens started to glow brighter and brighter. He looked towards the pile on the ground just as a shot was fired out of the lens, freezing all of the White Fang members in a block of ice. He jumped down and started walking towards the back. The back wall suddenly cracked and then shattered and a bigger White Fang member wielding a sledgehammer walked through. His bull horns are the only distinctive feature about him other than his build. He charges the cloaked man, but the cloaked man jumps up, landing on his shoulders. He then pulls out a bomb from within his cloak, it bearing a black fire emblem. He placed it on the fanuses head and jumped off. He then pulls out a switch and presses it. The bomb explodes in a fireball. He then starts to walk away. The bull fanus then rushes out of the fireball and swung the sledgehammer into the man's side, the cloak absorbing some of the damage, and he gets sent into a concrete pillar, smashing it. He then tries to get up but the bull fanus kicked him in the gut, knocking him up and back. The fanus then raised his sledgehammer, planning on ending it there and then. The cloak suddenly caught on fire and the gloves crackling with electricity. The man then suddenlyappeared infront of the fanus, holding their neck and holding them up, the electricity courcing through their body, the mask lens glowing brighter and brighter. He then throws the bull fanus up and back and his mask fired an ice blast freezing the area around the fanus. The man then suddenly drops to his hands and knees. He tries to get up but struggles. Once he got up, he was pretty steady. He walked over to the back and opened a chest. He then closes the chest, a black screen as soon as it closed.

AN: There it is, the third member of Team ARSL. Took some time but it's finished. I would tell you who's next, but I haven't gotten that far yet. XD It will get done... eventually.

Next Chapter: That one, that one right there. (I don't know)


	4. Team ARSL: Lyson Albright

Team ARSL Character Sheet

Name: Lyson Albright

Combat clothing: Black thigh high heels, flexible jeans, flexible shirt, (Clothing offers little protection but doesn't inhibit movement at all)

Weapons: Twin taser gun shock rods. (shock is strong enough to incapacitate a fully grown man for several hours and they can be switched into overdrive mode to administer a lethal shock)(less effective against grimm, especially the larger variety)

Casual clothing: Relaxed fit clothing (yoga pant, soft stretchy shirt, etc.)

Personality: Relaxed, joking but can be serious, spends most of her free time stretching, gymnastics, or parkour, massive flirt to anyone who looks good to her, lesbian (and any of you who don't like it, too bad. My story, my rules. *view count drops* Ok ok, I'm sorry. She's still staying though.)

Strengths: good at earning trust and getting information, good at misdirection, extremely flexible and acrobatic

Weaknesses: claustrophobic (no. not scared of santa, the other claustrophobia), no skill in ranged combat (taser guns only reach about 10ft.)

Semblance: Able to control her perspective of time (slows down time for her without actually speeding up... think of it like slow motion)

Appearance: short dirty blond hair, female, flat-chested, mistaken for a guy, skinny

Lyson Albright Trailer

(Lyson POV)

It was a day like another, I was at the gym practicing my acrobatics but I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. I just shrugged it off thinking I need a break and it's the exhaustion speaking to me. I head to the door, planning on going across the street to the coffee shop that opened just yesterday. I walk out and towards the coffee shop. I notice several figures following me in the reflection of the glass doors. Grimm masks and white jackets with red designs, the White Fang. 'I heard stories of them, to think their actually trying to take me out, big mistake.' I monologued in my head. I noticed they were wielding lead pipes ' Either budget cut or they're a subgroup. Either way, double mistake.' One of them rears back trying to strike me in the back of the head, I backflip over him and pull out one of my taser guns and fire it into his back. His body jerks and collapses. I switch it to shock rod mode and block another strike, the electricity traveling through the lead pipe into the fanuses arm causing him to let go of it. I jab the rod into his chest, removing it so no lethal damage occurs. 'I know I'm awesome, but I'm no killer'. Two more go to strike me, one on my left, one on my right. The one on the right appearing to be female. I draw my other taser gun and switch it to shock rod mode just in time to block both their strikes. They both drop their weapons and I switch one of them into taser gun mode and shoot the male fanus to my left and turn to the one on my right. "You know, you're pretty cute." She blushes at this. There is one other White Fang member left standing beside the one right in front of me. Genius tried to take advantage of me being distracted and attacked me from behind. I whip around and tase him in the... (If you figured it out, congratulations you guys can imagine how much it hurts. If not, think about it. I'm not saying it, though.) "So rude," I turn to the fanus in front of me, noticing that she retreated somewhere "Be open they say, it'll be fine they say. And to think I was going to buy her a coffee." The sound of a slowly approaching chain dragging on the ground started to make itself heard. "Well, this sounds like fun." I walk away from the coffee shop to reduce the chances of civilians being caught up in the fight. Just as I make it to the middle of the road I notice a beefy wolf fanus walk out of one nearby alleyway, spinning the chain to his side with what appears to be an iron ball at the end. It then comes rocketing towards me. I just barely jump out of the way. He then yanks on the chain. sending it back towards him and he spins around, yanking the chain clockwise. The chain catches my leg and yanks me along with it. I get slammed through the doors of the gym where I was exercising. The chain lets go of my leg and sent me into the yoga mats "Boy am I lucky it wasn't the free weights or literally ANYTHING else in here." I say as I stand back up. I reach for one of my taser guns, noticing their missing. I look outside and spot them right behind him in the middle of the road. 'He's spinning the chain to his side again and I bet I know what's next' The iron ball rockets towards me again and I roll out of the way. It smashes through the wall beside me and I start running towards my taser guns, keeping my eye on him. he then yanks the ball back and whips it around again 'Is this all this guy knows how to do? If so, this will be easier then I thought' I think while I jump over the chain. I then see him yank it down and then towards him. He starts spinning it to his side and sends it at an angle upwards. He yanks it down and I roll forward and grab my taser guns, the iron ball slamming down just where I was shattering the concrete. "Okay, so he can do that too." I then aim at him with both. I then fire both taser guns at him. His body jerks and then collapses. "Due to your size, it won't be lethal. You won't be waking up anytime soon, though." I then walk into the coffee shop.

End

AN: Alright, first thing first. I just found out FanFiction lets you see people who have favorited and followed the story so thank you Jackyboy for reading my story and thinking its work a follow. On to other news, that's the end of the trailers. Next chapter will be the actual first chapter xD. I had to rush to get this one finished and I'm scared I won't be able to post next Thursday. Christmas vacation is a bit hectic over here. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Lyson's trailer. I'll try to post next Thursday.

Next Chapter: Trip to Beacon.


	5. Volume 1 Chapter 1

**Now we get into the fun stuff, the actual story. This is also the most difficult part due to the size so it may be a bit more difficult for me to post on time. Doesn't mean I won't try. I do not, will not, and have not even claimed to own RWBY. The only thing I own is the characters I made. With that out of the way, I'm going to try to stay alongside the story line but some stuff was changed. Now, enough wasting time with the AN, ONTO THE STORY! I may or may not be on a sugar rush xD. I LOVE CHRISTMAS!**

 **Ps: I decided last minute to make Alexi a cat fanus. A black Persian to be exact. I will update the character sheet unless you're from the future. in which case, it has been done. (I am this random IRL too)**

 **Sorry, I wasn't able to finish yesterday, school sucks. So here it is, 1 day late isn't too bad, right?**

 **"Speech"**

 **'Thoughts' (only the thoughts of POV)**

 _ **Sarcasm**_

 **(Alexi POV)**

"Goo~d morning Remnant!" The radio shouted next to me. The only light was the slowly rising sun peeking through the window. I was in the back corner polishing my weapons and doing small repairs. "This is K-Chop here with my main man B-Dog. How are you B?"

"I'm doin' fine K, I'm doin' fine," B-Dog responded.

"That's great! Alright onto some news. We received reports of another dust store robbery. It says it was stopped by a little girl, any thoughts?"

"Sounds like a mighty fine huntress in training."

"It also say's that she received a personal invitation to Beacon from Ozpin himself. If she accepted, she would have skipped two whole years from her old school, Signal."

"The adaptation would be quite difficult, but I've never questioned Ozpin's judgment. If he thinks she could handle it, then I trust him." I reach over and turn off the radio.

"This will be an interesting year," I say to myself. I grab my bags and walk out of the Nights Out hotel. I stretch, the cold nipping at my exposed arms. " I better get out before they notice I'm here."

"Hey! You!" A security guard shouted at me. My ears twitch in response

'Ehh or you know, after.' I thought to myself 'Of all the places I chose to hide, I chose the downtown, racist part. Long story short, I needed a place for the night and this place was the only one with someone working out front for miles. They refused me a room so I took one anyway. Illegal? Yes. Justified? Maby. Do I regret it? Not at all.' I monologued to myself as I ran off, away from the security guard. Eventually, the guard gave up the chase and headed back to the hotel. "Aww, I was hoping it would get interesting. Oh well, Where am I suppose to go for the pick up again? Also, I really need to stop talking to myself, people are giving me weird looks. Ehh, I'm still going to." I notice a cafe not too far off and even spot a few other fanus inside. "Finally, a cafe that's not racist." I walk in.

"Hi, welcome to Dinny's. Would you like a booth or a table?" A woman said. She has light blond hair in twin ponytails, A black maid looking uniform, and light green eyes. The skirt is just above her knees.

"Booth, please," I respond.

"Please follow me." she then leads me to a table at the back corner. I get seated and barely notice as she walks off and someone else takes her place.

"Hi, I'm Melisa and I'll be your server for today. May I start you off with something to drink?"

"If you don't mind, I know what I would like already. Might as well save you the trip back just for me to place another order." I say to her with a smile. Brunet, looks a year or two younger than the girl at the front, and her skirt is shorter, but otherwise the same uniform.

"Alright then, thank you."

"I would like a coffee, No cream, No milk, and to eat I would like Chicken and waffles with Honey mustard and ranch" (Don't diss it till you try it)

" Is that all?"

"A water with lemon as well, and that's it. Thankyou."

"I'll be back with your drinks and food when they're ready."

"LOOK AT THAT SKIRT LENGTH!" a man with a scruffy, drunken voice shouted out at the waitress as she was passing. The sound of a slap was then heard as well as running feet. "Heh." By the sound of it, he's in the booth behind me, or in front of me if you're from upfront.

"That's not really a way to treat nice, young ladies."

"I wasn't going to do anything, kid." The man responded

"You probably traumatized her."

"Yea, yea. Hey, this voice got a name?" He asked.

"What about you?"

"I asked first."

"Alexi" The sound of liquid sloshing in a metal canister was then heard, safe to assume he took another swig.

"Qrow," He responded. He then walked over and sat across from me. "With formalities out of the way, I would like to ask a few questions. How long have you been here?"

"Restaurant here or town here?"

"Town."

"For as long as I remember."

"Have you noticed any suspicious activity?"

"Other than the totally not obvious racism, no. Why are you asking me all this?"

"Reasons, I only have one more question for you. What do you know about the White Fang?"

"Given I use to be part of them, and they now want me dead, some. What do you need to know?"

"Anything that can be helpful," I told him the few bases I knew of, the White Fang being behind the dust robberies, and all the information I could about their weaponry.

"That's all I know that would be important."

"Thanks, kid." He then walks out the door.

"One Coffee, one water with lemon. The food will be out once it's done."

"Thankyou." After the meal, I pay for it and head back outside. "It's good to eat a hot meal every now and then, almost distracts me from the evil in the world," I say to myself. "Now where was the pickup spot for Beacon?" After wandering around for dust knows how long, I finally find it. "Looks like I just made it on time."

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" A girl with big yellow hair.

"Please stop." a smaller girl responds. I just stared out the window, barely listening to the people around me. There's some kind of news bulletin being played. It's suddenly replaced by a woman.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." (Yes, this is exactly from Ch 1. To be fair, though, my team is merely following parallel to the RWBY storyline, for now, at least.) Everyone finally noticing the view, crowd around the windows. The sound of someone struggling not to throw up can be heard

'Guess the view isn't for everyone.'

"Well... Guess the view isn't for everyone" The yellow-haired girl stated. Gonna start calling her Blondie till I have her name.

'Hey, I just thought that.'

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." The smaller girl responded. I think Red fits her nicely.

"Ah, Yang, gross. You have vomit on your shoes." So she's named Yang then. We eventually land and I grab my bags.

"So this is Beacon than," I say to myself. I look over and notice a white-haired girl waving a glass bottle of dust at Red. I walk over before too much was let out and grab the bottle.

"Hey! What makes you think you can just take stuff out of other people's hands like that!" She yells at me. I slam my palm against the cork, fully sealing it and handing it back.

"Your welcome. You really should read the proper dust use pamphlet given with each shipment of Schnee Grade Dust."

"I'll Have you know I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Did it sound like I cared? Besides, it's not an excuse for the misuse of dust." I said before walking away. 'If I remember correctly, Weiss Schnee is the heiress after the title was stripped from Winter. Well, I now know the name of the girl I hate. "Well, better get to the auditorium, the presentation is going to start soon." After wandering a bit, I finally find the auditorium just in time for it to start. "Great luck I've been having lately... Something bad is going to happen."

"Ahem... I'm going to keep this brief." A man said, getting everyone's attention. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan on dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need or purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." After that, he walks away, being replaced at the mic by Glynda.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She too walks away. Everyone then gathers in the ballroom and unrolling sleeping bags, bed mats, or whatever they brought. While finding a spot to lay down, I spot Red being dragged to a black haired girl with a matching black bow. It seems they are in a bit of a one-sided conversation. "This group seems interesting." With that, I lay down for some sleep.

AN: I know, I know. Why set a posting schedule if I can't keep up. I seriously did try. That is the first chapter done anyway (like many of the people who read this story go past the first trailer and I know it's not the best but it is mine and for that I am happy.) Anyway, First chapter really follows the story. Around the second is where it slightly diverges. To those who actually stop and read these ANs, thank you. They are here for a reason after all. Also, I recently found out the links didn't work xD. Sorry to those few who tried and even fewer (If any) who were disapointed. I'm still trying to figure Fanfiction out. The plan is Alexi meets his partner next chapter and the team formation the chapter after. That's the basics of the plan. Hope you enjoy it. Till next time.

Next Chapter: Partners In Crime


	6. Volume 1 Chapter 2

AN: yea, yea, I'm late. If you put a goal then keep it. I know, school sucks. anyway, it calmed down... I hope. I should be able to post on time this week keyword should. Chapter 1 is pretty much the first 3 episodes of RWBY. Cheap? yea. Easy? not really. At least not as easy as it seemed. So with that out of the way, on to chapter 2 (for those few who care)

Do not, will not have not claimed RWBY yadda, yadda legal binding mumbo jumbo.

"speech"

'thoughts' (for POV holder)

 _Sarcasm_

(Alexi POV)

I slowly wake up. 'Alright, I'm up way before everyone else for whatever reason' I then take a peek out the window and notice the moon still high in the sky. 'Yea, that's normal.' I roll and tie my bedroll and walk outside. The cold air biting at my exposed skin 'If I didn't like the cold, I would be complaining about needing a jacket... or a shirt for that matter. I stretch, feeling my joints creak and pop in protest. 'I hear quiet footsteps coming from the entrance. By the sound of it, they are trying to be stealthy... and failing at it.' I spin around to the source of the noise. Unknown by me, the moon was setting right behind me making me appear as nothing more than a shadowy figure.

(Ruby POV)

(Slightly prior to Alexi's POV)

I wake up to the sound of someone shuffling around. I turn and see Yang still sleeping where she was. I look around and see a shadowy figure tieing his sleeping pad up and walking outside. Curiosity overtaking me, I went to investigate. 'Who's that?' I follow them outside and see them stretching. The cold air biting at my arms. 'I wish Yang was here, she's always warm.' The figure then spins around and stares directly at me and I freeze, hoping he didn't see me.

(Alexi POV)

'Man, night vision is really helpful. Looks like I find myself a Red Spy.' I then walk towards her and she falls over backward trying to back away. I offer her a hand up. "I thought I heard someone. Wasn't quite sure, though." She shakily accepted and pulled herself up. "Now, you do know it's rude to sneak up on other people and spy on them, right?"

"Oh, um yeah... Sorry. It's just that I woke up and saw a shadowy figure walk outside so I went and investigated." She said scared.

"yeah, yeah. Look I'm not mad. Now let's get you back inside. Your sister would probably kill me if you got a cold."

"Wait, you know Yang?"

"Just overheard some of your conversations. I just happen to be in the right place at the right moment. I never caught your name, though. I'm Alexi Requirim" I said while extending my arm for a handshake.

"I'm Ruby Rose." She said, returning my gesture. Her hands are soft. I'll give her that much, good hand lotion.

"As I was saying, let's get you inside. Also, don't tell your sister about how you met me out here. I don't really want to deal with a protective sister." I notice the sun rising behind Ruby. "Look, the sun is rising. The cafeteria will be open soon. Go get ready and if you want to talk more, I'll be in there. Remember, initiation is today. Good luck."

"Thanks, you too." she said running off.

"That your sister?" I hear a voice behind me.

"what, how did you get there?"

"No clue, but how about my question."

"No, I barely even know her."

"Ah, well you know what they say..." He then sniffs the air "Bacon." He disappeared.

"Wait, what? Where did he go..." I facepalmed. "I know where he is. Why did I even ask?" I walk over to the cafeteria. I walk in and the only thing moving I see is a mountain of bacon I assume is being carried by the guy. I grab a plate of food. Pancakes, sausage, and syrup. By the time I make it back to the table, more than half of the mountain was gone. "Wow, you eat fast." There was a mutual silence while we were eating. One by one, students entered and got food. I grabbed my empty plate and put it away. I walk to the locker room to finish getting ready. Afterward, I walk out and stand on one of the launch pads. Bacon man(that is what I'm calling him) Got on the one next to me.

"Hi, I'm Roobakis Veronico." He says, offering a handshake.

"Alexi Requirim." I return the handshake. I spot Ozpin and Glynda farther down the line. Their talking to the students. They are just out of hearing range, unfortunately. "I hope they're not saying anything important."

"Probably just the fact that we need to kill anything in our path," Roobakis responded. "Besides, I'm sure we will be fine." He looks around "HEY, I'm next!" He gets into position and... CLICK! Nothing. Ozpin notices this and walks over. "So, uh... Should I just jump?"

"Go ahead." As soon as he steps off, I get flung uncontrollably.

"Ok, cats always land on their paws!"I yell to myself "That transfers over to fanus, right?! HOW DO THEY MAKE IT LOOKS SO EASY!" I then slam into a tree and slump onto a branch. "Not the best way to stop but it will have to do." I then look down, getting ready to jump off and my hood gets caught on something and the ground starts retreating from me. "Wait, I didn't even jump yet... And isn't the ground suppose to rush up to meet me?" I look up and see the tail feathers of a nevermore. "Great, what else is new?"

(Ruby POV)

(On the back of the nevermore)

"RUBY!"Weisse shouted at me "I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine!"I shouted back. "Stop worrying!"

"Oh, I am so far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?!"I shout back hopefully

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?!" I jump, not even waiting for a response.

(Alexi POV)

(Still in the claws)

"Wait was that Ruby?" I ask, not realizing the claws picked up a new rider.

"How could you leave me?" I turned and saw her

"HA! Oh, this made my day!"

"Shut up, you're stuck too."

"Difference is, I do this every other day just about!"

"What are you insane?"

"Nope, just wrong place wrong time!" I look down and see the ruins. "Now approaching the ruins, thank you for choosing air nevermore! Have a nice fall!" Just then, the claws shifted, dropping Weisse. I wasn't really paying struggling for Oum knows how long, I finally free myself while the nevermore was just circling the group. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" I switch my bracelets to gauntlet mode and just as I was about to hit the ground, I punch it. Pain shot through my arm like lightning racing through a metal pole. I stand up and look around. "There's Yang seemingly paired with a black haired chick. Some guy with a green suit, thing, and a hyperactive orange haired girl. Man, I feel bad for him. And there's Ruby. Looks like she's paired with... her. Forget the guy with the hyperactive partner, I feel bad for Ruby. Wait, was that kid really lucky enough to get teamed with Pyrah Nikos?"

"We can hear you, you know that?" Yang says.

"Sorry, old habits. Also, are we just not acknowledging the deathstalker right there and the nevermore circling overhead?" I point out.

"So where's you partner, we could use an extra hand."

"I just landed, I don't have one yet." The deathstalker screeches and the nevermore fires off razor-sharp feathers. "I'll hold off the deathstalker. If you can get the nevermore out, I can beat the deathstalker here."

"I'll help too!" I hear and Roobakis comes flying in from nowhere and slams into the side of the deathstalker.

"You know what, forget everything. I feel bad for me."

The guy with the green suit like thing walked up to me. "Come on, he can't be that bad. I'm Ren and the hyperactive girl is Nora. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Without the nevermore, I'll be fine," I say reminding everyone of the mission at hand. "So go, Roobakis and I will take it out." With that, they ran off, taking potshots at the nevermore. As the nevermore flew off after the group, the deathstalker and I proceeded to stare at each other, daring the other to make the first move. "Roobakis," I say, not looking away."Protect me from the singer and I can kill it."

"Got it." Roobakis then jumps up and lands on the flat part of its head.

"...ARE YOU REALLY TAPDANCING OF A DEATHSTALKER?!"

"What does it look like?"

"Okay, you know what, how high can you throw me?"

"Yes, I can."

"Good enough, THROW!" He picked me up and threw me straight up. I flew up for almost three miles before I stopped going up "Oh, they killed the nevermore. Good job Ruby and friends." I started rushing back down. Just as I was about to hit the deathstalker, what did I do? I punched it. Unfortunately, I didn't have much aura left but it did protect my vital organs. Pain spiked through my entire body and everything went dark.

End

AN: Chapter 2 done. I was going to double post to catch up but I almost ran out of time with this one. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to save the next chapter for next week (if schedule allows it). Anyway, I have a lot of fun writing this story and it's a shame I can't just do this all day.


	7. Important AN 1

So... what can I really say? I missed months of uploads. Honestly its been a mixture of forgetting (mostly forgetting) and being busy. To those of you actually reading this, thank you. I'm sorry I'm forgetful but this doesn't really seem important to anyone but me so I have a hard time remembering to post this story. If I had some feedback then I would have a reason to make it important. With apologies out of the way, I do have some plans for the story. Lyson Albright will be changed and upgraded to match up with the other members of the team, Alexi's weapon will now have multiple different forms (I will go into detail about the functionality of each one) and I may touch up the other two member's trailer chapters. This will be done when I remember and free. If you want weekly uploads then make me make it important, give me feedback, show me you care where this story goes. Before I forget, we may be finally getting a cover image for this story. So that's about it.


End file.
